1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable earphone with a microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
People enjoy personal audio systems because users can listen to the radio, a tape, or a CD, without disturbing others and while simultaneously engaging in other activities. A personal audio system includes an earphone that is worn on the user's ear. Thus, only the user can hear the sound produced by the personal audio system and others are not disturbed. The earphone also provides better sound transmission, which allows the user to hear the sound more clearly than if the sound were mediated by the air. In addition, the sound transmitted by the earphone is not disturbed while the user is moving, exercising, or in a noisy environment. This type of earphone is also used in communication systems, such as educational, telephone or radio-communication systems. When the earphone is used in a communication system, a microphone is usually mounted on the earphone and extends to a location near the user's mouth. With such a system, the user can communicate with his or her hands free.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional earphone with a microphone. The earphone usually includes a speaker 10 and a microphone 12. The speaker 10 is so small that it can be fixed on the user's exterior acoustic meatus. The microphone 12 includes a clip 14 that allows the user to affix the microphone 14 in the location near the user's mouth, e.g., on the collar.
However, the convenience and the comfort for the user while wearing an earphone are very important. The speaker of the conventional earphone which tends to fall out of the ear causes discomfort when it is worn. In addition, the microphone needs to be clipped to something, but it is not always easy for the user to find a place to clip the microphone to. Thus the microphone may be attached at a distance from the user's mouth, so that the communication system is disturbed and noises are produced.
An earphone that can be comfortably worn by a user and can be firmly fixed on the user's ear while the user is exercising is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5412736. An earphone with a microphone is disclosed in Taiwan application No. 87111485 based on U.S. Pat. No. 5412736, wherein both the signal-wire coupling to the microphone and the signal-wire coupling to the speaker pass through a slot in the hook of the earphone. After passing through the slot, one of the signal-wires couples to the speaker, and the other signal-wire couples to the microphone through a boom. It is difficult to fabricate, assemble, and use the earphone. In addition, if the user feels tired, due to extended wear of the earphone on one ear, and tries to move the earphone from one ear to another ear, e.g. from his right ear to his left ear, many steps are needed. These steps include: taking off the earphone, turning the speaker chamber, turning the boom which supports the microphone, adjusting the speaker chamber so that the speaker chamber can be affixed on the exterior acoustic meatus. etc.